


Darkness and Storms

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone enjoys a stormy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> In honor of the Angst War, I would like to start THE SNOOPY WAR.  
> As you know when Snoopy would start to write it was always, It was a dark and stormy night....
> 
> I have written the first "Dark and stormy Night." So would love to see what others would shoot back, one shots.

The sound of thunder cracking directly over the building had Spencer Reid bolting upright in his desk chair. He’d been so focused on his files; he hadn’t noticed a storm rolling in. A moment later, a bright flash of lightning and another sharp crack had the building trembling and the lights flickering out. Spencer counted to five and the emergency lights came on, running basic features such as exit and flood lights and hopefully Garcia’s mainframe.

As soon as he could see, Reid was up from his desk and moving across the bullpen. Another flash illuminated the offices on the catwalk and the crash and shake of thunder drowned out the sound of Garcia’s heels and muttered curses as she made a beeline for Morgan.

Spencer pushed the office door open and slipped in, the lightning and thunder drowned out his footfalls and the door clicking shut while casting odd shadows around the room. In the next flash, he saw what he was looking for.

Hotch was leaned forward in his desk chair, head nearly between his knees, fingers laced behind his head. Spencer hurried around the desk and knelt on the floor. “I’m here.”  
There were only a limited number of people who were aware that since Haley’s death, the extreme weather systems they sometimes got triggered flashbacks and almost PTSD like episodes in their Unit Chief. It didn’t’ take a profiler to realize that sometimes the sharp cracks of thunder and lightning when they were far too close sounded like gunfire going off.

Spencer tried to pry his fingers apart, but ended up settling for placing his own over his lover’s. “I’m here and you’re okay. You need to breathe slowly; in and out.” He could hear the gasping breaths coming from his partner. “Come on, you’re okay.” When he heard the chocking sound of gagging and felt the shoulders beneath his hands tensing up; he pulled the waste bin around just in time for Aaron to retch into it. Spencer rubbed his shoulders and mumbled calming words as the storm ranged on both outside and in his lover’s mind.

A motion in the corner of his vision had Spencer looking up. Rossi stood just at the edge of the window with a look of deep concern on his face. He wanted to help, but he wanted to give the men inside space. Spencer shook his head and frowned and Dave moved away.

Twenty minutes passed before the worst of the storm passed them by and another ten before Aaron Hotchner sat back up straight in his chair. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

Spencer pressed a cup of water in his hand and waited for him to sip at it “I’ll be right here. Let me know what you need.”

Aaron took a ragged breath, “I need this to go away.”

“Fear of storms is not unusual. Lots of people are afraid of thunder or lightning, or both.”

He cracked his eyes open and studied the young man perched on his desk. They never discussed what really was the issue, maybe which was making the situation worse. But Spencer always comforted him during the moments of panic and then never brought them up again later. And then at times like this, he gave Aaron and acceptable out that didn’t involve speaking of what was really wrong.

“Thank you.” He reached out and pulled Spencer into his lap and into a hug as the power flickered back on. 

Reid kissed him on the forehead, “Anytime. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for a more dominant and more protective Reid outside of work.


End file.
